


Double Date

by RobberBaroness



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulpes Inculta's attempts to spy on the DC area go a little off-track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

"So, has your boyfriend been sending you more letters?" Moira asked the Wanderer as they headed towards the saloon.

"He's not my- I mean, yes, he has sent me more letters, but I just don't know. He's cute and all, but he was trying to blow up Megaton, which is a little much even by my dating standards. And he's been sending these letters nonstop, even though I haven't written back, which could be interpreted as stalkerish behavior. I just don't know."

"Mmhhmm. I know the feeling, sweetie. It's that bad boy thing, just like when I dated that cutie with the southern accent, patriotic fervor, and the desire to exterminate all with a trace of mutation!"

The Wanderer paused for a long time before she responded to that. By the time she thought of something to say, she was pushing open the saloon door.

"It's just, what would my dad say? Maybe it's just an Electra Complex thing, but he raised me better than- OH MY GOD HE'S MULTIPLIED!"

Indeed, the saloon now boasted two handsome men in dark suits, hats and sunglasses, both of whom were staring at them following the Wanderer's outburst.

"Oh, silly! The second one has a different facial structure!" Moira walked over and extended her hand to the new suited gentleman. "Don't worry about her too much. She just took you for the clone of her mass-murdering boyfriend! I would have guessed asexual reproduction myself, except that everyone knows suits can't reproduce."

The Wanderer turned bright red and slunk into the seat next to Mister Burke.

"Sorry about that. You guys just kind of startled me."

"Not at all, my darling." Mister Burke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Mister Fox and I were just discussing a few business arrangements."

Mister Fox tipped his hat to the women, and received a large grin from Moira in return. Mister Burke looked over her way as well.

"Please, Miss Brown, join us. Mister Fox has graciously agreed to by drinks for the night."

"I hope you're getting the tip, Mister Burke. You should have plenty of money, seeing as you work for an evil old man who likes to bomb cities for no good reason!" She perched on the seat next to Mister Fox. "But I'm sure you have no idea what that's like. So, what is everyone ordering?"

***

_We were three drinks into what Miss Brown referred to as our 'double date' when I found myself agreeing to embark upon a series of excursions intended to produce a book of some kind. If such knowledge will profit Caesar, I now know that Lakelurks do not have a secret advanced underwater society._

Vulpes Inculta sighed, tore up the report he was writing, and started again.


End file.
